swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xalderon/Rank Icons Added To Sword Cards!
Ranks Plaque FULL.jpg|Item Ranks Display|link=http://swordquest.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Ranks|linktext=Sword cards updated to include a rank indicator Weaponizing_Preview_for_Blog.jpg|Weaponizing Changes Header|linktext=Weaponizing requirements removed! Changes to Weaponizing and Saving swords Chaos_Shard_for_Blog.jpg|Contest Updates|link=http://swordquest.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Swords|linktext=Changes to contest prizes and update on current chaos sword count #1 Sword Rank Icons: OK fans of Sword Quest. Big new things are out for the game just recently. First of all I would love to announce that all of the sword card images in the game have been updated to include a rarity icon! I know this doesn't seem like big news to some but I feel it was a good move for several reasons. The indicators (compiled in the image just to the right of this post) are located in the upper-left hand corned of each sword card. I belive this will help solve the following problems: *Many new users have difficulty geting a full understanding of the difference between the purpose of an item's Rank (ie. A, B, C) and the star rating it is assigned. This should help people for a quicker understanding of the difference between these two systems and thier uses. *Many quests, or other objectives, refer to the rank of a sword that is required fo be crafted, turned in, etc. This should allow players to be more mindful when "cashing out", so to speak,which will in turn keep people from acidently selling swords that were meant to be turned in for a quest. *This can help recognized the source of a sword, and therefor also what may become of it down the road since certain grades are simply only used for a specific sword category while others are specifically to denote how much, if at all, the sword can be improved on or i it can be part of a fusion or other such crafting techniques. *Since matching star values are still required for trades, rank can be used as a quick, semi-reliable referance to determine the value of swords while making trades #2 Weaponizing Requirement Changes: There are officially no longer ANY requirements based on level in order to weaponize swords. You may now weaponized and equip any sword you have the time and materials to produce (or happen to snag in trades if you wish.) Also, if perhaps working on completing collection pages is taking a toll on the equipment you can actually afford to make usable to your heroes, SKIP IT! You can now weaponized swords even if they have not first been saved to your collection. Certain slight changes to the games interface allow for weaponizing whena newly crafted sword is being revealed, as well as an interface to see your party's equipped and carried swords to keep you in-the-know when trying to decide whether or noit to weaponize/sell/save swords that you have made. Submitting a sword for points in the Sword Contest does still require that a sword be saved before you can use them in the contest for points, and the choice to do so must still be made at the point the new sword is first revealed. #3 Sword Contest Update Now that a few contest are in the past and a new one has already begun, a few important changes have been made to the contests' structure and rewards. *Fewer Smith Tokens are being rewarded for reaching score milestones during the active contest *The rewards given to the lowest groups of runners-up (ie, the x%-y% rankers), seem to have been lessened a bit overall but are still well worth the minimul effort that can be put forth in remaining within that level so far *Lengths of the individual contests are still not constant. There has been one that was around 14 days long or so, and the one right about the time of the patch (just before it actually) seemed to end in just a few days. *Each new contest now features a specific element assignment that will reward extra points for any swords that get turned in with that element. Working up a small list of the easiest swords to produce reliable from each element might be a nice timesaver and kickstarter for your standing in the contest, scooping up a chunk of bonus points right at the start of any given tourney may be more help than blindly crafting away materials in hopes of something pointworthy *The sword Contest remains the only source for Chaos Shards, while this is painfully limited right now, a small handful of Chaos Swords have been created by players. With some of these swords' individual stats exceeding 100 and some swords with stat totals over 200, it becomes staggeringly obvious why they are so hard to obtain Cataclysm.jpg|Dragon Stone Chaos Sword, Cataclysm 55 AP/ 110 DP|link=Cataclysm Deathbringer.jpg|Undead Ash Chaos Sword, Deathbringer 140 AP / 30 DP|link=Deathbringer Gazerblade.jpg|Alien Cell Chaos Sword, Gazerblade 65 AP / 95 DP|link=Gazerblade Skyfall.jpg|Sacred Stone Chaos Sword, Skyfall 165 AP / 45 DP|link=Skyfall Blade of Chaos.jpg|Demon Stone Chaos Sword, Blade of Chaos 165 AP / 45 DP|link=Blade of Chaos There is no I in Team, but there is in Win, Victory, First Place, Champion, Dominate, and King! (talk) 03:58, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts